The Rents
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Max's has a diary. She carrie sit around everywhere. One day though Fang finds it. How will this effect their best-friend relationship? Please read and review. It would make me very happy.
1. Chapter 1

The Rents

Hey. Wondering who the rents are? Well they are my parents. This whole entire book is about the rents. Better get intresting because, it's a long story.

**Chapter 1: **

The rents. My rents are terrible people they make me want to run away from home. I don't know should I runaway or stay. I swear they don't even treat me like i'm there. All they care about is there stupid other 4 kids. Well this is the story my mom divorced my dad then re-married Nicholas Smith. My step-father, a very strict, mean one at that. So that's just the beginning. As I basically just said- I have four siblings. There names are Jim, Andrew, Tyler, Micah, Jennifer, and me.

I don't really want to tell you my name. It's sacred to me and my mom's side of the family. Nick is really mean and annoying. All he tells me twenty-four/seven is clean your room (when it's already clean), wash the dishes (when there already washed), put up the dishes (when it's already done), take out the trash (when it's already done), and sweep the floor (when it's already done). That's my life all the time. I don't even understand it.

Okay well you gotten deep enough in my diary to know that my name is Maximum Ride Martinez-Smith. Yes I know it's a long name. But like i said my mom did re-marry (to that evil thing she calls her Snookie boo) just thinking about that gives me the "icks" it's so disgusting. I wish she never would have re-married. Now really though I have l about 9 siblings; four siblings from my mom and dad, then five from that evil thing, and his other wife. Who divorced he's sorry butt. That's hilarious. I always run away to her to get my joy. OHHHH! Did I tell you I have this really big crush on this guy. But, I'm pretty sure he hasn't even noticed anybody, except this one girl and guy. The guy is another one of my friends named Iggy. He has no last name or he just doesn't tell people. One day I will find out what his real name is. I will accomplish at least that. So well that's it really. I don't really know what to tell you about him. Well, I do have some information about him like; he's cute, he's funny, and he's really HOT! (like a summers day.)

Hey I'm Fang I know you have probably heard information about me from Max, but I found her diary and she doesn't know it and expect it to stay that way. I really like her, but I don't want her to find out. Soooo…I sadly have to erase this. So say bye-bye to me.

THAT STUPID DREAMY HOTTNESS FANG THINKS HE CAN JUST COME WRITE IN MY DIARY GET AWAY WITH IT THEN ERASE WHAT HE WROTE. What did he tell you, please tell me. I have this big crush on him, and he raided through my diary. OMG? (puzzled) Did he happen to find the things I wrote about him. Omg, this isn't even funny anymore. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I'm going to vomit. I'll be back momentarily.

_**SORRY THIS PERSON HAS LOGGED OUT. I'M VERY SORRY. GOOD BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Fang's POV_

Wow! I can't believe it she…she…she…she actually likes me. For all this time I've had a crush on her, and it turns out that she likes me back. I really…really want to just, just go back to her house and say "Max, will you please go out with me?" in a very demanding way. So she thinks that I have a sexy voice.

WOW! I really just want to just want to go back to her house. I don't think she knows that I wrote in her diary. All she knows is that I found her diary and gave it back to her. Its not even like I even read her diary. So I didn't see anything. I'm not as bad as she thinks I am.

_Max's POV_

I can't believe. I'm going to have to confront him. What if he finally decided to be polite, and you know not read my diary. What am I kidding. We all know Fang is still a little idiot. The one he's always been. And it's not even like I can like Fang like that. I mean by brother (not my real brother, but my really close friend since birth) Iggy just happens to be his best friend. Which really sucks! I mean he's so…so…so…so CUTE! I mean cute isn't even the appropriate word for him. It's more like SEXY! Yeah that's more like it.

GOT TO GO. I WILL DEFINITELY REPORT BACK. YOU KNOW AFTER STUPID SCHOOL. WHERE I HAVE TO TALK TO THAT IDIOT. SO I CAN FIND OUT IF HE READ MY DIARY OR NOT. UGH… WHY ARE ALL THE HOT GUYS SUCH BIG IDIOTS? STUPID GUYS! UGHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Dear Max,

I know you probably want to kill me. So that's why I wrote this in a letter. It's just you know. I didn't mean to read it. I mean yeah I meant to read it. I just didn't mean to read it. I just can't. It's just. I didn't mean to. It's like I just found it. It wasn't intentional. It was an accident in a way. I just have feelings for you that I can't tell you in person. So that's why I'm putting this in your locker.

Love,

Fang

(Fang stuck this letter in Max's locker)

"I wonder what they were writing." said Nudge.

"I really want to know what the heck they're writing. I'm so hungry. I wish I could get a snickers bar. I mean it's just neither Fang or Max is at the hideout. I rather just go back home, and eat dinner with my parents." replied Gazzy.

"I know right. I mean their usual the first ones here." said Angel.

Dear Fang,

I know you read my diary. I'm really not happy about it either. So will you please come over my house tonight? So…you know we can talk this over. I mean in person, I just couldn't tell you this to your face. So that's why I'm sticking this in your mailbox. I could just stick it in your locker, but then the gang would have wondered what I was doing. You know since they were all staring at me when I wrote this. I knew they would ask what I was putting a note in your locker. You know without them reading it.

Love,

Max


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I wonder what they were writing." said Nudge.

"I really want to know what the hay they were writing. I'm so hungry. I wish I could get a snickers bar. I mean it's just neither Fang or Max is at the hideout. I rather just go back home, and eat dinner with my parents." commented Gazzy.

"I know right." said Angel.

"I mean their usual the first ones here. This is why we need cell phones. I don't know why our parents think that we can't get phones. They say were not old enough. Like what the crap." said Iggy.

"Their probably writing love letters to each other" said Iggy.

"What do you mean? Writing a love letter? MAX? Are we talking about the same Fax here?" asked Nudge.

"Ummm…Nudge what or who is Fax?" asked Iggy.

"Oh! Nobody. Nobody at all. Just forget I even said anything." Nudge said panickingly.

"NO! NUDGE AND ANGEL IF Y'ALL DON'T COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" yelled Iggy.

"Or what?" asked Angel.

"Well. I'll go tell Max what you were talking about" said Iggy panicked for himself.

"Go head!" said Nudge.

"Yeah. Go head. We'll just tell her what you said about Fang and her writing love letters to each other." retorted Angel.

"Okay fine. I won't tell, as long as you don't tell. Do we have a deal?" asked Iggy.

"We have a deal" Nudge and Angel said in unison.

Then Fang and Max walked in together. They were expecting for no one to be in the room. Put walked in to an unfortunate surprise.

"Well, look who finally decided to show their faces" snapped Gazzy.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"Anybody know what's up with Gazzy" Fang asked.

"Goodnight." said Iggy.

As he rushed out of the room.

"Okay. Goodnight" commented Max.

"OH! JUST INCASE YOU WERE EVEN WONDERING, WE DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING. Just a whole bunch of Snickers bar. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. You could have at least told one of us. You know that you were running late. I mean at least one." whined Gazzy.

"I'm going to home. Just incase you even care. I won't be staying here for a while. Maybe never again." explained Gazzy.

"Gazzy please wait!" Max called after him.

"Angel…. Sweetie, do you happen to know what's wrong with your brother?" Max asked.

"Even if I told you, he would never forgive you" commented Angel.

"Looks like you're in some deep mud there Max" said Fang in humor.

"I don't know why you're laughing. You're as much to blame as Max" said Angel.

"What did we do?" Fang and Max asked in unison.

"Well it's not what _you _did. It's what the _we_ in the you did" Angel stated.

"That doesn't even make since Angel" said Max.

"Well I need to go catch up with Gazzy. I will also be going home. I'm sorry. I just need to be with my family" said Angel.

"I see" said Max.

"Well what about you, Nudge you leaving to?" asked Max.

"No" said Nudge.

"I will be staying. I don't like walking home."

"Why don't you just fly" asked Total.

"Well now that we go to the local school. I can't just fly" Nudge stated.

"So night. I'm going to go call my mom so she knows where I'm going to be spending the night." said Nudge.

"Okay. Well don't be to long." Max yelled after her.

"What about you Fang? You staying or going?" asked Max.

"I'm certainly staying. What part of I HATE my mother do you not understand?" asked Fang.

"I'm sorry. I really am" said Max.

"I know. I'm sorry! I'm just so freaking frustrated. And then Gazzy is pissed at us." commented Fang.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean Angel and Gazzy already flew off. And Iggy already went to bed. So that leaves me with Fang, Nudge, or you" said Total.

"I'm going to do the wise thing. Let you LOVE BIRDS talk things over. So I'm going with Nudge. NIGHT!" Total yelled behind him. As he walked off, after Nudge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Okay…do you know what that was all about?" Max said skeptically.

"What was all about what?" Fang asked.

"Last night" commented Max.

As they walked into the kitchen. It smelt like Gazzy just let it rip (and a big one at that).

"Iggy wake your non-cooking butt up!" yelled Fang.

"You should be cooking me pounds of bacon. So why aren't you cooking me pounds of bacon?" asked Fang

"Well for one, that stupid stove needs fixing. For two, your girlfriend told me not to. And last, my definitely not least, Dr. Martinez invited us over this morning." explained Iggy. "I'm just surprised she didn't tell you."

"Well. Iggy would you happen to know where Max is?" asked Fang.

"I certainly would not. You should check the shower. Well don't actually check the shower, but you know what I mean. Just go see if she's in her room. Don't walk in her room though." said Iggy

"DUDE! SHUT UP! FOR GOODNESS SAKES. There is nothing what so ever going on between Max and I. She doesn't even know that Lissa asked me out yesterday. And you know what? Yep. You know it, I said YES! So. If you want I'll go running through the neighborhood screaming it for you. So you can go tell Gazzy to shut the hell up. I mean, I would never date Max." Fang yelled.

Then Fang and Iggy heard some shuffling feet. So they turned around, but nobody was there.

"Hey. I gotta go take a shower, and get ready to go. If you do find Max, tell her I'm flying to her house. That she can go head and leave with-out me" stated Iggy.

"Okay. I'll tell her. But I need to find her first. Peace" Fang said.

"Mhm" Iggy commented back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"OMG! Guess what?" asked Max .

"What? What's the big news?" asked Sam.

"Nick!" replied Max.

"I thought you hated Nick" commented Sam.

"I do. I hate his guts." replied Max.

"Well, then what's so good about him? Why are you so excited about Nick then?" asked a very confused Sam.

"My mom is divorcing him. Finally. It really was about time." said Max

"Did you tell your crew?" asked Sam

"No. We had a little fight last night. They seem to think that Fang and I are sneaking around dating. Like what type of BS is that?" retorted Max.

"Yeah. The whole ninth grade practically knows." said Sam.

"So, what are you saying? I thought at least you would be there for me. I mean I'm going through a hard time." replied a angry Max.

"Max! I know what you're going through. But obviously you're oblivious to what's actually happening here." yelled Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Max.

"I mean. I know Fang put a note in your locker. Yesterday afternoon, after you left to go home. Have you read it yet?" asked Sam.

"No. I haven't I'm going to go read it. I'll meet you in homeroom. Okay?" replied Max.

"Yeah. I'll see you there. Bye." replied Sam.

"Bye" called Max.

"Oh Max. I like you a lot. So would you wanna go on a date with me? On Friday?" asked Luke.

"I would love to" Max said as Fang walked by. "As a matter of fact I would _**LOVE**_ to go on a _**DATE**_ with _**YOU**_ on FRIDAY!"

"Alright. So I'll see you in homeroom?" replied Luke

"Yes you certainly will!" confirmed Max in a smug look on her face.

Max walked to her locker. Across the hall she could see _The Red Hair Wonder_ making goggle eyes at Fang. Saying "Ooooh Fang. You should come over my house. Maybe my parents would let you spend the night. You know over the weekend!" I mean who the heck does she think she his?

"(sigh)" Max sighed.

Max was searching through her locker. She was trying to find the note that Sam was talking to her about. The one that Fang supposedly wrote, and she found. But when she read it, it said:

_Dear Max,_

_I know you probably want to kill me. So that's why I wrote this in a letter. It's just you know. I didn't mean to read it. I mean yeah I meant to read it. I just didn't mean to read it. I just can't. It's just. I didn't mean to. It's like I just found it. It wasn't intentional. It was an accident in a way. I just have feelings for you that I can't tell you in person. So that's why I'm putting this in your locker._

_Love,_

_Fang_

"Who does he think he his? He can't just keep toying with my emotions. I wonder if he checked the mailbox. I sent it to him yesterday. Actually, I just stuck it in his mailbox. Which, I guess since he never goes home. He probably goes maybe once a month. Now that I think about it wasn't such a good idea." Max thought

"So, Ms. Thing how you doing?" asked Fang

"Who wants to know?" Max asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I do." said Fang

"Well. Fang, how about you don't. Okay! You don't need to care about where I'm at or how I'm feeling." said Max almost in tears. "Just don't ever touch my diary again. All you need to worry about is your stupid _Red Hair Wonder _girlfriend."

"Max. Please talk to me. What's going on? Did I say something? Did I do something? Did I _not_ do something?" Fang asked

"Yes Fang. I read your note that you left in my locker. Thanks for not actually truly reading it. But just don't ever touch my stuff again. The hideout is going to be empty for a week. Everyone will be at their houses, with their parents. You and Iggy will be the only ones in the hideout. So please don't mess it up." let out Max.

"Max! You still didn't tell me why you're mad at me!" Fang said now screaming.

"I heard what you were saying to Iggy. This morning. You may think I was ease dropping, but I wasn't. Next time you want to talk about me, how about you do it in a more private area." retorted Max.

"Max hold up!" Fang yelled after her.

"What I said. I promise, it's not what it seems like. Iggy was all up in my grill. I was just getting annoyed with him." commented Fang

"Like that's an excuse for what you said" Max retorted.

"It's not! I'm really sorry Max. Here you go." Fang handed Max her diary. "And if you're wondering, I didn't read anything. I saw my name once, so I wrote something in the diary. I erased it though. I really am sorry Max"

"That's really just to bad, now isn't it?" Max asked.

**MR. WEATHERS-HOMEROOM**

**(Also their 4th period English teacher)**

"Good morning class!" Mr. Weathers exclaimed. "How was everyone's weekend? Good? Great? Awesome? Well guess what? You have a writing assignment to do. I will pair you up with a partner. You will pick from a hat, what activity you will do with your partner. This assignment is due on Monday! Any questions?"

"Yeah, because everyone wants to share what they did over the weekend to their teachers!" Fang exclaimed

"I will be introducing a new student today. His name is Dylan" said Mr. Weathers. " I also will be assigning partners now. Iggy you will be with Tess. Max you will be with Dylan. Fang will be with Sam. Michael you're with Diana. Anyone have a problem?"

"Yeah. You forgot about me" explained Lissa.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who would be willing to have a 3rd partner?"

Fang raised his hand

"I would love to!" commented Fang with a smug look on his face.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Weathers.

"I expect everyone to come to school tomorrow morning, ready to get towork. So don't be absent!" said Mr. Weathers.

Max was hurting inside. "_Why? Why would he do this to me? After what he said in the letter. I couldn't believe I was losing Fang to the Red Hair Wonder" _Max was thinking, when the bell rung.

**LATER AT THE MARTINEZ'S RESIDENCEY**

"Max! Max!" yelled Ella. "Max! Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"Hey. Sorry mom went to the store. She's been so depressed. Around 4:30, she started baking, everything she could think of. So what's your big news?" explained Max

"It smells so good in here. She's never baked this much. I feel bad for her, Nick was perfect for her."

The air was filled with, the smell of brownies and cupcakes.

"Oh! Ummm… Oh yeah! Jason asked me to the Fall Dance. I'm so excited! I said yes, but then" as Ella voice turned worried "Thomas asked me. Through Tiff, you know my best friend. Well she said yes to Thomas, without me knowing. So two different guys asked me to the dance. The same dance." Ella exclaimed out of breath. "Yeah. That's really not good. Not good at all.

**Chapter 10:**


End file.
